Games of chance have been played throughout all of human history, and are considered popular pastimes by many. Indeed, casino games such as craps, roulette, poker and blackjack have become very popular over the last half century. In addition to being popular with players, they are profitable for casinos. Part of the allure of most games of chance is that they allow players to wager money on their outcomes. However, as is known, games of chance that permit money wagering are generally regulated by governing authorities or outlawed altogether. Indeed, there are only a limited number of places where people interested in placing wagers on such games can go to do so because these wagering games are not allowed in most states.
Most games of chance utilize a randomizing device to determining an outcome, which are known to include dice, spinning tops, playing cards, roulette wheels, prize wheels, and/or numbered balls drawn from containers. The governing authorities that regulate game play also enforce laws and regulations that have curtailed certain kinds of games as well as certain kinds of randomizing devices. For example, in some jurisdictions, the use of dice or roulette wheels to resolve a game outcome, i.e., as the randomizing device, have been curtailed. By way of example, the use of dice has been curtailed as many players have come to distrust “loaded dice”, which refers to their propensity to favor particular results when rolled. Whether or not loaded dice are being used in a game of chance at casinos, the fact that they have in the past gives players lingering doubts that they might be, which renders their use as a randomizing device suspect. This is only enhanced by the fact that the odds of games of chance always favor the casino.
Casinos have thus become desirable of new, more reliable randomizing devices. Similarly, players of games of chance have become attracted to methods of game play that utilize new and exciting randomizing devices and which are perceived to be fairer and provide improved odds. For this reason, the gaming industry is continuously developing new games and new randomizing devices to maintain player interest and attract new players.